Catch You on the Flip Side
by ComputedWings280
Summary: Katniss has older twin siblings, Fawn and Birch. On their last year of being eligible to be reaped into the Hunger Games, Prim is chosen for the 74th Hunger Games. A newly made promise Fawn volunteers leading to a downward spiral. Both Everdeen twins are competing in these deadly games. Many questions to be answered. Gale/OC Katniss/Peeta Rated T because it's the HG. Genre 3 Family
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the story folks. Anyone who read the new chapter to Uprising From Home knows what I am talking about. If you read the preview to this story it is the same thing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Catch You on the Flip Side**

**3rd Person POV**

It was a quiet day in District 12. Reaping was too close for comfort; there was only two days until the Reaping. Families cherished the little moments together until two of them would have their precious children ripped from their arms. This day was just any other normal day for the Everdeens. Though tensions were high and worried glances were suppressed by fake smiles it was anything but out of the ordinary. This year not one, not two, but four Everdeen children where eligible to be reaped this year. Katniss had two more years, this was Prim's first, and Birch and Fawn were on there last years. Birch and Fawn were twins, the first born. They both shared very similar features. Wavy light brown hair and hazy green eyes where the prominent features with a light tan skin tone. They have been taking care of the family since their father died, but this didn't start until there little sister Katniss brought home two loafs of bread and an idea for survival. Over the years all three of them would hunt illegally in the district's woods.

Birch and Fawn were very close to each other. Birch more so towards Fawn than herself towards him. Fawn seemed to be the motherly figure evenly loving all her family. She would be stern to anyone if they were in trouble even Prim. She protected them all. She saw Birches weakness and tries to patch up his wounds. He was one of their fathers favorites. He was always with him, and when he died Birch crumbled. He had to have someone to look up to someone who would be his dad. He had no older brother to take their fathers place so the next best thing was Fawn. Birch loved his family and that was a fact. He never had a girlfriend and thought he never will. On the other hand Fawn found love soon after growing into maturity. Her pretty looks toughness, and soft heart won her the boys. Birch was looked at by girls and even asked out, but never fell for any of them. Today Birch and Fawn are in the woods hunting without a sight of Katniss.

"If Katniss or Prim get picked I'm volunteering, and I don't care what you think," said Fawn sternly.

"Come on Fawn you're not being fair." Birch sits there pleading with his sister.

"No, what's not fair is if one of our younger sisters got chosen. They have more of a life ahead of them," counters Fawn.

"Fine. If you're volunteering then so will I." And it was settled, but the argument was not over.

"What will happen if we do go into the games? I mean only one person can win." Birch looked teary eyed at Fawn.

Sighing she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Katniss only has five, for gods sake I had to force her out of getting extra, and Prim only has one. I think we will be okay."

The argument was won and tensions faded as they spent their time in the woods. They traded and brought extras home. Everything was okay, but the glint in everyone's eyes read worry and fright. The big smiles thrown around were just disguises of the true feelings within. Katniss grew worried for her siblings. She took a greater liking and care towards little Prim. She felt the need to shield her from what she knew and hated. She knew there was no use to do so to Fawn or Birch because they did well on their own and were soon to be on their way. Her mother was a lost cause in her eyes. She mentally left them years ago. All she had now was her little duck.

The next day was the last day of school until the annual Hunger Games were over. The usual announcement was made at the end of classes followed by may the odds be ever in your favor. Fawn was walking home with her boyfriend Gale. She explained what her and Birch's plan was if there siblings were chosen. Gale didn't like it, but he knew not to argue with an Everdeen. He also agreed to keep Katniss company while hunting and to visit them every evening. When a worried Birch and glum Katniss and Prim met up with them, Fawn caught something from the corner of her eye. They just passed the Bakery and she spotted Peeta Mellark staring at her sister. She smiled. Maybe Katniss will find love after all.

~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~

Mrs. Everdeen was helping her children ready for the Reaping. She suppressed her sadness when pulling out the nicest clothes of her deceased spouse for her son. She also pulled out two dresses of hers, a white blouse, and a grey skirt for her daughters. Prim was done and ready first. Soon her oldest three came home from hunting, got washed up, and changed. She stared at them all with tears in her eyes. They look so beautiful and handsome. Katniss wore her blue dress, Fawn her light green one, and Prim giggled as she tucked in her duck tail every so often. And they were off. All of District 12 was glum and you could hear weeping within the crowds. Fawn and Birch split once they hit the division between boys and girls at the 18-year-old section, and Katniss took Prim to her place before heading to her spot. A bubbly and pink Effie Trinket began the ceremony.

"Finally the time has come to select one female and one male tribute to represent District 12. Ladies first," and excited Effie boomed into the microphone. She swirled her pale hand in the large bowl which held all the women eligible to be entered into the Hunger Games. She found one slip of paper and carried it to the microphone. "Primrose Everdeen" was the name called.

Katniss frantically rushed from the crowed following after her scared little sister. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss thought the words escaped her lips until she saw her sister Fawn step on stage. She froze. This can't be happening. No. This is all just a dream she will wake up and head out to the woods and once the reaping comes all her worries will wash away when some other kids get picked. Gale dragged Prim away and called for Katniss to come. Effie drew the male's name. It was Peeta Mellark. Katniss was sad that he had to go, but at least she didn't exactly know him. Then something else caused commotion. Effie asked for volunteers and there was one. Expecting it to be Peeta's older brother Katniss was fine, but when she saw _her_ brother walk on stage she practically broke down in tears. The reaping was over and her siblings were going in the games together.

**FPOV**

I sat on the velvet couch waiting for my first visitor. The door flew open and a teary eyed Katniss, Prim, and my mother walked in. They all sat around me and I told them to continue doing as they did. Katniss was to hunt with Gale, and Prim was to sell her cheese. There really wasn't anything to say so we sat in silence cling to each other until a Peacekeeper called for them to leave. Next was Gale. He rushed in and pulled me into a hug. I silent tears streamed from my eyes.

"Gale," I choked out, "if I don't make it back just remember I love you with all my heart." I kissed him goodbye for what was to be the last time. He tried to stay, but I pushed him out the door. There was nothing I could do. A few of my friends came, and even Madge. She tried to give me her pin. Eventually I convinced her to give it to Katniss. I already had a token and was not giving it up. It was a present from Gale. As pretty necklaces are hard to come by he instantly bought it with his little bit of spending money. It is a black rope with a round metal plate attached, and on the plate there is a tinny dear. It's funny that that's on it. I got one more unexpected visitor. Peeta Mellark. I knew the older Mellark brothers from school, but not Peeta. He stood there for a moment or two before speaking.

"I went to thank your brother for volunteering just now." I knew he was a talkative young man, but he never was this quiet.

"Peeta, I want you to help my sister, Katniss. I see the way you look at her. I'm not stupid, and I think she needs someone else to love in her life. There's no way that me and Birch will both make it out alive. Thank you for the bread. Yeah, I know about it. My sister tends to talk in her sleep." I giggle. He leaves and now it's just me. All on my own. I wonder what lies ahead for me and Birch.

**DUN DUN DUN! If you want this story to be my priority then please review, follow, and/or favorite this story here! Thanks for everything guys! If you are an author then you understand what I mean by that getting a review means a lot! As you can see there will be a lot of Birch and a lot of Fawn. There will also be a lot of stuff going on during and after the games in D12. HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well whether many people like and/or read this at least I have someone who wants me to update. Well I have done it! Now here you go. Man, I just wrote this right before updating. lol**

**Birch POV**

After saying my goodbyes, I meet up with Fawn as we walk to the train being escorted by the Peacekeepers. I look to the screens. Our tear streaked faces were wiped clean of the salty water and any emotions that hint towards our true feelings. We learned to do this, but I despise bottling up my emotions. I am an open book and an emotional one at that. We approach the train with a trail of flashing cameras and excited Capitol Citizens follow us. I feel more like a prisoner in shackles then anything. I look to Fawn. A smirk plays on her face. I nudge her as we enter the train.

"What are you smiling about?" I prode her side with my elbow which snaps her back to reality.

"Oh. I spoke to Peeta, you know the baker's son, and I think Katniss has a secret admirer," she laughs to herself.

Well if I make it out of these games alive you know I will be on that boy like a hound dog. He better not break my little sister's heart. We are greeted by Effie and a late and drunk Haymitch. Effie begins to lecture him on being on time before showing us our rooms and telling us when dinner is. We part ways and was up. After taking a shower I pull out some jeans and a plane blue tee. I fold up my reaping clothes and I find something in my pocket. I pull out the folded envelope. Gently I pull out a letter. It reads:

_Dear Birch,_

_Please come home alive. I couldn't stand to see a wooden box come home with your limp body in it. I will see you a the train station. _

_Love,_

_Silver Moon_

I stare at it in disbelief. Silver Moon... She- She. My mind races. We have been friends since we were in diapers. Of course her name isn't really Silver Moon. It is Nora Ringer. She has a clear olive completion, long silky black hair, and the most beautiful silver eyes that reflect her bubbly, cheerful soul. That is where she got the nick name Silver Moon. She gives off a glow that can light up a room once she walks in. There hasn't been a day in her life that she hasn't been smiling and full of energy. I have no interest in dating girls, but that's only because I'm afraid to get hurt. Like Katniss I just couldn't stand to lose someone else, but if I did go out with anyone it would be Silver.

I fold the not back up and tuck it into a safe place. Somewhere that it can't get lost or taken.

**3rd Person POV**

The next days in the train go by in a flash. Nothing really happening that was too exciting, but not completely boring.

**XXX IN DISTRICT 12 DURING THE TRAIN RIDE TIME XXX**

**PPOV**

Some days I just wander around the school when no one is there. They leave a door or window open so I invite myself in to just admire the art work or take a stroll down memory lane. Our school is two stories. It is split into elementary/middle school and Highschool.**(Okay so you know how Panem is very developed in technology and things, well why can't the schools be somewhat like the ones in present time. I mean they don't give D12 the new better stuff right? So there is all the regular classes, art, gym, an auditorium, music class, and stuff like that. Just the basics I mean they aren't going to learn Spanish!)** I pass by the auditorium and hear the faint sound of shining. I know that smooth angle like voice from anywhere. I step in quietly as possible, but my stupid foot fall is as loud as the running of the bulls.

I slip into a seat in the far back luckily unnoticed. There she is, the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen. I just can't help but wonder what she is doing in the school. I mean why not in the woods? She is singing about some tree. I listen intently soaking every note she makes. It's honey to my ears. When she finishes, I applauded her. She freezes on the spot. Slowly but eventually she faces me her eyes widening in fear. I smile at her. Then the silence begins. I take this time to walk up to the stage and climb on. I stare down on her, being a head higher, and just smile. Oh how much I wish to just kiss her soft lips. I resist and just decide to talk.

"That was wonderful. You know, I still remember when you first sang in kindergarten," that was just a spur of the moment thing. I would have taken it back, but I can't snatch up the words and shove them back in my mouth. She just stands there gaping at me.

"B-But I thought that... I thought I was the only one here. Wha-What are you doing here?" She begins.

"I come her just to get away from my mom. I like to walk around and look at the art. You know take in the beauty around the place," that wasn't a lie, well at least the first part wasn't. I really take in the beauty of her in my memories not of the scenery.

"So, what are _you _doing here?" I counter.

"I was just-just..." she stumbles on her words. The next thing I know she is sobbing into my shoulder clutching fists full of my shirt.***** I am shocked at first, but then regain my composure. I stroke her hair and hush reassuring words to her. We spend what seems like hours there. We talk about what's going on. I tell her everything going to be all right. I know that's a lie... Well it sort of is.

**FPOV**

Once we get to the Capitol we are sent to a building to get ready for the chariot ride. I get prepped by my prep team so that I am "more suitable" for the coming event. I sit there in nothing but a paper gown my brown hair in soft waves caressing my jaw bone. Once my stylist enters I am somewhat surprised at his appearance. Thought there are subtle hints that tell you he is from the Capitol there is nothing more. I have seen very few people from here with that little makeup or cosmetic altering of some sort. He leads me to a table at which we sit, eat, and talk.

"You know I think my sister Katniss would like you. No offence, but she thinks you guys are cruel and heartless. I think in some cases that is possible, but others they are not. It's just like in the districts,"I say to him after our little meal.

"Yes that is true. Now, I must ask, our you afraid of fire?" That's when it all began. That's what started the upward spiral of attention. Mine and Birches arms slung across each others shoulders. Names being chanted. All eyes on us. What a fiery debut! Nothing says Everdeen like a fiery personality. That night a fell asleep with a smile on my face. We have a plan and nothing can get in my way.

*** Okay guys. I know some of you guys will be like wow. She is totally OOC there right? Well think of it. In the Hunger Games she had the weight of keeping her family alive almost all by herself, but in hear the weight is lifted and put on Birch and Fawn. Now a mixture of emotional tensions running high, stress of the whole taking care of family, and an old wound is reopened when she has her brother and sister leaving for there death. This reminds her of her father's death. Now do you get it?**

**Hope you liked it! Oh and sorry for it being short. I wanted to make it longer, but I just got my computer and charger, and I am sort of sneak writing. I beg you to tell me what you think whether it be in a review or PM. Oh and sorry for any mistakes!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill me. I hate myself for this. Sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me! Anyway here is the next chapter. I do not own anything, but my twist in the story that I came up with.**

"I love you." Those three words just can't pass through my lips. It just doesn't feel like the right time, too much is happening.

_But it's your only shot._

It wont be my last if I'm correct.

_Just do it you stupid._

No.

"Oh. I'm so sorry about your shirt. I-I... I'm sorry." Katniss looks up her grey eyes gleaming with tears. I wipe some away with my sleeve.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It wasn't my favorite anyway. Ha. Besides sometimes we all need a shoulder to cry on."

I cradle her in my arms for a while longer until her sobs stop and the tears dry out. Her body is growing limp. I know how crying and emotions can really tire you out. I gently lift her from the ground and carry her to her house. I slowly walk through the streets meeting no complications along the way. Once I make it to her house I awkwardly knock on the door. It is a little harder then I thought. Her heavy breathing slows into shallow soft breaths. I am greeted by little Prim.

"Oh! Peeta. And... Katniss? Umm... Just lay her on the sofa. Thank you for bringing her home. I was beginning to worry about her."

Once I set the sleeping Katniss on the sofa I turn to Prim and ruffle her hair. "No problem Prim. The least I could do." I smile once before leaving the small rundown house.

I begin my walk home when I am stopped. There Gale Hawthorne stands in front of me. He stairs down with a harsh glare. Involuntarily I flinch back; he chuckles and a broad smile creeps on his face.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless! Hahaha!" He continues to laugh until deducing into a friendly silence.

"So, how 'bout you and me have a little chat. Huh Bread Boy?"

"Peeta," I say through clenched teeth.

Gale leads me down to the meadow and sits down on a fallen tree. I take my seat soaking in the beauty of the scenery. If only I had my sketch book and my pencils, I could draw all the flowers, the sunset, and I could capture it all. After a few moments of gazing off, I turn back to Gale.

"Hmph. Maybe your not that bad after all. You know you might just be what she needs. I know she's afraid, but it might just help her."

I am completely and utterly lost. Who is he referring to? I-I... I don't get it.

"Wha-?"

"Katniss," he sighs before continuing, "I know she will need time to warm up and will be reluctant at first, but I know it will help her... She needs you. Did you know that? If I think she needs you know boy will she need you after the games."

"Oh. Wait, why?"

"She isn't used to taking care of the whole family on her own. Normally she has Fawn and Birch to help... Fawn." Gale barriers his face in his hands. This has to be a tough time for him. I would die if Katniss was in the games, and if I couldn't be there to protect her. I look down to the ground and at the trees giving Gale time to compose himself.

"I will do anything to help Katniss and her family get taken care of. I understand completely." We stand up and head back to the fence and into the meadow. Before we part ways I stop and turn around.

"And Gale, I'm sorry for you and I truly understand what it's like to watch someone you love slowly die. I think you were told about the bread incident. Take care."

I head home to the bakery hoping that my mother wont get mad at my long absence. Maybe there's just a slim chance she is in a good mood... In my dreams. Hah.

**Okay definitely hate me. This was EXTREMELY short. Well this is a Gale and Peeta chapter... And sorta a Katniss chapter... Any-who if you do so please me by sparing a moment to review or leave a little feedback in a PM or other form of interacting with this story I must thank you in advanced. Why? Because not everyone who reads stories here will stop to review. Thank you and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE... NEW YEARS!**


End file.
